The present invention relates to the field of locking fasteners for pipes, in particular to an S-shaped locking fastener structure.
Existing common locking fasteners for pipe fittings generally include a steel pipe, a C-shaped locking fastener, a T-shaped locking fastener, and the like. For example, the C-shaped locking fastener is vertically connected to a pipe wall at a left end of the steel pipe diameter, a cross section of the C-shaped locking fastener is C-shaped with one side open, a reinforcing rib can also be arranged on a side face of the C-shaped locking fastener, and the T-shaped locking fastener is vertically connected to a pipe wall at a right end of the steel pipe diameter and in a position deviating to the radius. The locking fastener for pipe fittings has a wide application field, e.g., steel pipe piles of the locking fastener are lapped with each other to form an arc or round shape to play a role as a hanger in the bathroom or balcony.
At present, there are many problems to be solved and great defects in the expandable technical links, which are mainly reflected in the fact that the locking fastener applied to the pipes usually adopts a locking fastener which is locked by screws so as to fasten the locking fastener to the pipes. Such locking fastener is extremely inconvenient to assemble and disassemble. At the same time, when the pipe is a round pipe or both ends of the pipe fail to pass through the traditional locking fastener, the locking position for the pipe is limited.
In addition, the current locking structure cannot be fastened at various angles to the box body according to different usage requirements, so as a result the fastening angle does not have diversification.